Ashes to Ashes
Story Summary Pete and Myka investigate mass fires that are sprouting up out of nowhere in Daytona Beach, Florida and on the way discover a mysterious man rescueing the people in each of the fires. Artie and Nick go to Kansas to help find Claudia and Steve after being kidnapped by a mad man welding death defying artifacts. Artifacts Mentioned Main Artifact for Pete and Myka: Herculaneum Lantern- While the eruption of Mount Vesuvius was happening the dark ash cloud filled the city below darkening the city. One of the men in the city found his way out of the city to the coast line by using a lantern that supposedly "Shown him the way out of the darkness, and into the light" Not only does the artifact make the holder impervious to fire. But also hypnotizes people around fire, to the light emitting from the lantern,during that time the people hypnotized blackout and can't remember what happened during that time. The lantern only emits light when heated or when ash is placed into it. Touching people while the lantern is active encases the victim in a thick layer of hardened ashes afterwards. Collected by Pete and Myka. Main Artifact for Artie, Nick, Claudia and Steve: Erwin Rommel's Trenchcoat- '''Wearing the trenchcoat allows the user to move incredibly fast and increases duribilty. Makes its wearer become increasingly insane after prolonged use. Used by a jantior at a local high school to become faster at his failing job. Afterwards he started to kidnap people and hold them hostage at a unknown location. Collected by Artie and Nick after Claudia and Steve were kidnapped by the man. Mentioned Artifacts: '''Joel Brand's Playing Cards- Threatened by the janitor to use against Artie and Nick. Originally collected by Artie and James in the eighties, somehow it was out of the Warehouse. Throwing the cards at the target(s) makes the cards attack the target(s), Cards are razor sharp. Afterwards the jantior shown the gang where he obtained the artifact along with the trench coat. Online at auction on a website called "Antique Auction". Pedro Álvares Cabral's Naval Map - Pedro Álvares Cabral was a Portuguese noble, military commander, navigator and explorer regarded as the discoverer of Brazil. Can metamorphous entire landscapes into jungles. James and Artie collected it in the Eighties. Seen on sale on the website "Antique Auction". Jack Sheppard's Hammer - Hammer belonging to the notorious English robber of the early 18th century. Escaping properties. Was listed on the website "Antique Auction" 'Charles Babbage's Original Computer-' Effects Unknown, But was mentioned by Nick to Artie as one of the artifacts that he himself collected before becoming a warehouse agent. "Hey thats one of the artifacts i collected, i remember too!" "So-many-gears, Ughhhh". Was listed on the website "Antique Auction". '''Jean-Pierre Christin's Thermometer- '''Steadily increases owners internal temperature to a boiling point. Collected by Nick before he became a warehouse agent. Was listed on the website "Antique Auction". Previous Episode " Back In The Saddle " | Next Episode " The End Begins " Category:Wilesjeffery2152 Category:Unfinished Stories Category:Pete Lattimer Category:Myka Bering Category:Artie Nielsen Category:Claudia Donovan Category:Steve Jinks Category:Nick Renson